Sakura's Love
by theDarksHiddenOne
Summary: It is a voting story that is now complete about who Sakura will end up with. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Sakura's Choices

**I DO NOT OWN NAUTO AND CHAR! :(** _**AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE!! IT DOSENT MATTER WHOM YOU VOTE FOR!! JUST VOTE IF YOU WANT SAKURA WITH THAT PERSON!**_

Sakura looked outside. She knew it was time. It was finally morning and she promised to make a choice. The final choice that would change her life forever no matter who she chooses.

_Flashback_

"Sakura, I know I've been horrible towards you. I've ignored you. I've wanted to protect you and be by your side for as long as I could remember. I just was too blind by my brother. Sakura, I love you. Sakura Haruno, will you marry me and help me restore my clan?" asked Sasuke as he looked dead at her. Sakura's heart was in full leap. She was finally be asked to marry Sasuke Uchiha. The man she was love with since childhood. She spilled her feelings for him the day he left but he still left. Did she still love him?

"Sasuke...I?" started Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN DONT ACCEPT HIM!" yelled Rock Lee.

"Sakura! I have loved you since day one! I have fought to protect you and gave you everything I had! Sakura! Please choose me! I will protect you forever and I will be most loyal unlike Sasuke! He has left you before and can still leave you with his brother still alive!" exclaimed Rock Lee. "Sakura, please marry me!" Sasuke did care for Lee. He was there for her when Sasuke left. He was, also, right. Sasuke's brother was still alive. He was always there for her. Lee has always been right beside Sakura protecting her and being by her. And Sakura had told him that she loved him. But how did she love him?

Sakura looked at him. Sasuke gave an evil look towards Lee.

"I left Sakura so she would be safe!" growled Sasuke as he walked towards Lee.

"I have always been beside Sakura!" yelled Lee.

"Sakura, I will do anything for you. I have never felt this way about anyone. I need you. I love you." said a dark voice from behind. Sakura, Lee, and Sasuke looked behind them. "Please, I have never been loved before. You helped me change. I want to be with you." said Gaara. "Please marry me and be queen of the Sands." Gaara was, also right. He has been there changing in front of her eyes. He was always hanging out with her and he never had anyone to love him. And Sakura did say she loved him. Did she still love him?

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!" yelled Sasuke.

"I'VE CHANGED!" yelled Gaara.

Sakura stood there watching the three fight for her.

"Sakura. I know this isn't the best of times but.." started a voice behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to face Naruto. "But I have always loved you. I've been fighting with you, tolerating you, being there by your side. I love you. I need you Sakura. Will you marry me and be by my side? You help me achieve my dreams. I still need your help." said Naruto. Sakura did love Naruto. She did say she did one night. But was it friendship or love love?

"NARUTO!" yelled Lee.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto

"I WANT SAKURA!" yelled Gaara pulling up some sand.

"I DO!" yelled Sasuke starting his

"I DO un.!" yelled a random voice from no where. Everyone looked to the side and saw Deidara.

"Sakura I know we fight alot but you are the most beautiful, amazing person I've ever met. I'm will to change for you. Will you marry me un?" asked Deidara. Deidara was fun to be around and he was kind of cute. Sakura did have feelings for him and he was interesting. He made her smile alot

"YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD SHE WANT YOU?!" yelled Sasuke.

"SHE JUST MIGHT UN!" replied Deidara.

"I WILL WIN SAKURA OVER WITH MY YOUTH!" yelled Lee.

"SAKURA WANTS SOMEONE WHOSE BEEN HER FRIEND SINCE DAY ONE!" yelled Naruto.

"Sakura. I will be there for you. Uchiha left you. Lee is an idiot. Gaara tried to kill you. Naruto is your friend. Deidara is stupid. I will always be there to help you and protect you. Sakura, marry me!" exclaimed Sai.

Sakura looked at him. He did help her and protect her. And did whatever she asked with a little argument but it was always fun.

"WHAT ARE YOU MY COPY!" yelled Sasuke.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER UCHIHA!" yelled Sai.

Sakura stood there watching the guys fight. Why over her? How as she so special?

"Sakura...you are an amazing person. You will be a great wife. Marry me." whispered Itachi.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed and threw Itachi.

Itachi was Sasuke's brother but he did have some what of a soft side for her. He didn't kill her and she did promise him a life time. He was really hot and maybe...she did love Itachi. Or did she? Sakura was so confused.

"SAKURA AND I ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER BY DESTINY! SAKURA-CHAN MARRY ME AND SEE WHAT FATE HAS FOR US AS OUR LOVE BLOSSOMS!" Neji yelled randomly.

Sakura did like Neji. He would fight for her. Maybe she was supposed to be with Neji. Maybe she was supposed to love Neji. By Destiny.

"LIKE YOU STAND A CHANCE WITH SAKURA! SHE HAS LOVED ME SINCE CHILDHOOD AND I LOVE HER IN RETURN! I WILL NEVER LEAVE HER! I LEFT TO PROTECT HER!" yelled Sasuke at everyone.

"NO! SAKURA DESERVES SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN THERE BY HER SIDE AS HER FRIEND! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED HER AND BEEN BY HER SIDE! " yelled Naruto in return.

"I WANT SAKURA! AND I WILL FIGHT WITH HER WITH ALL MY YOUTH! I HAVE LOVED SAKURA-CHAN SINCE I MET HER! I WILL PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE AS I DID MANY TIMES!" yelled Lee.

"SAKURA IS A SPECIAL FLOWER THAT DESERVES TO BE FREE FROM YOU ALL! YOU ALL ARE PATHIC! SHE NEEDS SOMEONE WHO CAN AND WILL PROTECT HER FOREVER! I LOVE SAKURA LIKE NO OTHER!" yelled Gaara.

"SAKURA IS SPECIAL UN! SHE WANTS SOMEONE WHO WILL BE FUN TO BE AROUND AND GREAT LOOKING FOR HER CHILDREN! SHE WANTS LOVE WHICH I HAVE FOR HER! UN!" yelled Deidara.

"DESTINY STATES THAT SAKURA AND I ARE MENT TO BE! SAKURA WILL CHOOSE WHOM SHE LOVES AND WHOM FATE TELLS HER TO LOVE AND THAT IS ME! SHE WILL HELP ME BECOME LEADER HUGYA CLAN! SHE DESERVES TO BE TREATED AS AN AMAZING LEADER!" yelled Neji.

"SAKURA WANTS SOMEONE WHO IS POWERFUL AND WONT LEAVE HER. I AM SMART AND INTELLIGENT AND I KNOW THAT SAKURA WILL CHOOSE ME BECAUSE I HAVE BECOME HER FREIEND, TEAMMATE, AND, SOON, LOVER! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROVE MY LOVE!" yelled Sai.

"None of you deserve Sakura except me. I will always be there to make sure she will be alright. She wants someone with power. Someone who is very powerful and strong who will be there with her. She wants me." said Itachi in a cold cool voice.

Sakura watched the guys argue until she couldn't take it anymore!

"STOP!" yelled Sakura. All of the guys stopped in mid form of attacking each other. All of them looking at Sakura. "Look. Give me a week. And in one week, we will all meet at the park at 12:00 even! Anyone who wants me will show up on time. I will think about all of my choices and then make my choice. I will know who I want then. Until then, I don't wanna see any of you! One week!" exclaimed Sakura as she left the hill top.

_Present_

Its been a week since then. She had two hours left to make her choice. She knew who she wanted. It was time. Sakura was about to leave Miss behind and become a Mrs.

--

**Ok. Its your turn. Honestly, I don't like Deidara with her or Neji (Neji because I like him better with Tenten.) but this isn't my choice. Its all yours. I'll look at all the reviews and messages. If you just think in your mind you think that Sakura would be better with whomever you like best. That won't work because I WONT KNOW! This is all on you. Don't go by the story on whom you think Sakura should be with. Go by your own personal opinion. If you like Sakura better with Kakashi or Shikamaru then vote them...he could show up in the story...**_**It doesn't matter**_**. Go by whomever you like **_**BEST**_**. I can't wait to see who ya'll vote for! In the next chappie...we'll see whom Sakura chooses. Remember VOTE! And Remember, It doesn't matter whom you vote for. Wither their in the story or not just VOTE! I love to make twist anyway. :)**

**Thanks!**

--DarksHiddenOne


	2. STANDINGS

**Everyone,**

**The votes are as Standing:**

_**Gaara (GaaSaku) - IIIII**_

_**Naruto (NaruSaku) -IIIII**_

_**Itachi (ItaSaku) - III**_

_**Pein (PeinSaku) - III**_

_**Sasuke (SasuSaku) - III**_

_**Sai (SaiSaku) - II**_

_**Shikamaru (ShikaSaku) - II**_

_**Nobody (Sakura All Alone...) - II**_

_**Lee (LeeSaku) - I**_

_**Neji (NejiSaku) - I**_

_**Deidara (DeidSaku)**__ - __**I**_

**That is with private votes, revies, ect. If someone is in the lead that you don't like the couple...well then VOTE! You are allowed to vote for whomever you like 5 times and 5 times only. I'll know if you vote more then that. I'm going to leave it up for a little longer and hopefully there wont be anymore ties. It would be weird to marry Sakura off to 3 people...If that happens..I'll just have a tie breaker... Remember, it doesn't matter who you vote fro...in the story or not. I do like to write twist, and I do like to stay along with the story. It doesn't matter to me. I put my 5 votes in, and if you don't believe me. I'll tell you who I voted for. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and No One. Those are my votes. Please vote...**

**Thanks!!**

**--**DarksHiddenOne


	3. The Guys

Chapter 2.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CHAR.**

Sakura walked down the street way knowing who she wanted. It didn't even take her a week. She just wanted to make sure. What if she was making the wrong choice? What if she didn't really love the man she was about to choose? So many doubts yet something inside of her told her that she was making the right choice. She knew she loved him. No more doubts. It was owe most noon and she looked up at the hill. There were 11 figures up there waiting for Sakura to make her choice.

'WAIT! 11 FIGURES! Last I remembered there were only 8 guys that wanted me!' thought Sakura. She counted again just to make sure. 'Yup, there's 12 up there. Maybe its just the way the light is hitting them. I hope it is..'

Sakura walked up the hill hoping she counted wrong. How could she break so many hearts? She knew who she wanted, but how could she hurt them. She cared for them all. She looked up and sure enough. Everyone was here. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Deidara, Neji, Sai, and Itachi. But that wasn't the only ones she saw. Shikamaru, Pein, Hidan, and Tobi joined them. SINCE WHEN DID THOSE THREE WANT HER?! Sakura starred at them.

"I didn't want to be here but I didn't want to lose you to someone else." said Shikamaru.

"I want you to join me. You will be a strong woman to be by my side and help me." said Hidan.

"Pretty much the same here. I love you.." added Pein.

"Tobi thinks that Sakura is the prettiest and that Tobi should be with Sakura.." implied Tobi.

Sakura looked down at her feet. Great. More guys to hurt. But Pein was kinda cute. Maybe she wanted him. Maybe...Sakura looked down at her feet. What had she got herself into? She sighed and thought a little bit longer. She knew exactly who she wanted. No more doubts. Nothing. She wanted this guy with all her heart. Sakura looked up.

"Look, I really do care about all of you guys. I think your great and that you all would be GREAT husbands and people I would love to spend the rest of my life with. But I can only be with one of you. After a little bit of thinking I realized I want someone." Sakura said as she looked at all the guys in their eyes. She stopped at Tobi. "Tobi, I think your a great guy would be fun to be around but my heart belongs to someone else. I know you will make another girl VERY happy, but that girl isn't me." She looked at Tobi who looked a little hurt.

"Tobi hopes that Sakura will be happy..."said Tobi. Sakura kissed him on the cheek and he left the group sadly.

Sakura slowly walked back down the row and looked dead at Hidan.

"I think your really hot and your amazingly strong. But I don't think I could be with you. It would be an interesting relationship but I know who I want and I'm sorry. Its not you..." said Sakura kinda hurt for doing this to these guys. He didn't say much. Hidan just looked at her and walked away. Sakura sighed. Maybe she hurt him and Tobi. What if she did? She knows how they feel, but she had to do what she had to do. Sakura walked up to Deidara. He looked at her a little hurt.

"Deidara, you are a great guy and REALLY cute! I think your funny and great to be around, but my heart belongs to someone else. You'll make someone really happy, but no me. I hope we can stay friends." said Sakura as she looked at him.

"We will stay friends, Sakura un. I hope you will be happy with who ever you choose un." replied Deidara with a sigh. Sakura sighed too. She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her. He took one last look at her and walked away. Sakura watched him for a bit. She took a few more steps and looked at the guys. She walked up to Shikamaru.

"Shika, you are really fun to be around and interesting to hang out with, but honestly, I think you would be happier with Tamari, or Ino. Not me. Your a bit too lazy for me, but we could still be great friends. Plus, I know those two will love you." said Sakura. She smiled. He gave a half smile back.

"This was so troublesome anyway." replied Shikamaru. "Do you really think those two like me?"

"Yup!" replied Sakura. He walked off with his hands in his pocket. She had a feeling she knew where he was going.

Sakura walked down the row and looked at the Hyuuga in the eyes.

"Neji, I know you are a great guy to be with but I don't think that Destiny is saying be with me. Have you ever considered Tenten? I think you two would be happy together. Plus, she is very strong. Fate has told me to be with someone else. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be good friends." Sakura said.

Neji sighed. He didn't look that hurt, but a little. He shook it off. "Tenten?" he asked.

"Yeah, she really likes you." Sakura said with a smile. He gave her a half smile and went off.

Sakura watched him He and Shika would be happier with someone else and so would she. This next one was going to hurt her a little more. Sakura walked up to Lee. He took in a deep breath.

"Lee, you are a great person and a person I would love to be with but..." started Sakura look at him. She did love Lee but no where near like he wanted to be loved by her.

"Don't continue, Sakura." interrupted Lee. "I know you love me! I know who ever you choose you will be happy with. I am sorry. I will be by your side, as your friend."

"You will make some girl really happy." replied Sakura.

"May you be filled with the power of youth!" replied Lee as he walked off. Sakura shook her head. He was always a little weird.

Sakura walked down. Only a few more broken hearts. Only a few more! Sakura walked up to Sai. This was going to hurt.

"Sai, you are amazing. But I love someone else. I'm so sorry for this. I just.." started Sakura. " I just hope we could be great friends.

"Sakura. It doesn't matter. I will find her soon anyway. It just isn't you. I thought about that." replied Sai. Sakura smiled at him. " JUST DONT CHOOSE SASUKE, HAG!" Sasuke gave an evil glance his way. Sai smiled and left the group.

There were only 5 left. Sakura looked at them. This was the hard part.

"Look, I love each of you guys but in different ways. Sasuke, I have loved you since I was little, but since you left me, I have been wondering if you'll do that again. I can't be with someone who will leave me, but I do still love you. I'm just not obsessed with you anymore. Itachi, you are REALLY HOT and really interesting to be around. I love the danger I feel when I'm around you, but you DID kill the whole Uchiha clan and you scare me. I don't know if I could be with a person who scares me like you do. Pein, you are really hot and really cool to be around. I could have a blast with you, but with you being in the Akatsuki I don't know. Gaara, you have really changed and became a person who is great to be around but with your elders and everything the way it is, I don't know if I love you the way you need me too. Naruto, you are my best friend. You have always been there for me and made sure I was ok no matter what, but sometimes I wonder if I love you in a friendship way or love love." stated Sakura. "But I know you I want. All of you have your pros and cons, but I know who I love and want to be with for the rest of my life..." She took one last look at the guys.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ok. This is now your choice. It came down to the last 5. You will take ONE LAST VOTE! This is between:**

**Naruto**

**Gaara**

**Pein**

**Itachi**

**Sasuke**

**This is it. The last vote. I can't wait to see who you all vote for! Don't go by the story. Go by who you think. I hope ya'll enjoy it even though the story IS a little rushed and stuff. Sorry about that. I know I said that there would be one last chappie but I needed to see who ya'll wanted out of these 5. They have been battling it out for a while. Just vote and the old votes ARE still there.Well, VOTE! :D Thanks!**

--DarksHiddenOne


	4. Tie Breaker

**Ok. I know I said that the last voiting would be the last chapter. I would love to continue on and tell you who won, but I have a slight problem. From the votes I've gotten so far Naruto and Gaara are tied. I need ya'll to break the tie. I love both of these characters, so I'm not voting on this. Everyone who has voted for Itachi, Sasuke, and Pein. I'm sorry. If you spent all of your votes on them, well now you get to choose between the two. If you already voted for one of the two or both, those votes are still in. Sorry, about this. Please vote. The closing date on votes will be on the 27th and on that date I shall post who won. Thank you all of those who have voted. Remember:**

**GAARA OR NARUTO!**

**Vote quickly for who you want Sakura with! Thank you!!**

**--DarksHiddenOne**


	5. Sakura's Love

Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CHAR!**

Sakura looked at the guys one last time. "Itachi, I can't be with you. You killed the Uchiha clan and I'm so scared around you. Pein, with you being in the Akatsuki I can't be with you either. Not with someone who is evil. Sasuke, you left me AND ignored me most of my life. I can't be with you. I don't want to be hurt again and I just don't love you anymore."

"Humph.." said Pein in response as he walked away.

"Hn." replied Itachi as he glared at the final two remaining and left with no expression.

"Sakura...I..." started Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I just want to be your friend." replied Sakura.

"I hope your happy Sakura.." sighed Sasuke as he leaned against the tree hoping to see who she would choose as her future husband.

"Gaara, you are great amazing and really awesome! Naruto your the best guy I've met. Yes, your a dobe most of the time with a big mouth but your still my best friend." Sakura started. Both guys looked at her. "I hate having to make this choice because I really don't want to hurt anyone and I want the other guy to know that it wasn't that I didn't care about you, its just I knew since the start that I loved this guy. He has become the best person I know. The guy I choose is.." Gaara and Naruto both took a deep breath. "Gaara...I...I..." sighed Sakura "I'm sorry. I love Naruto." Gaara sighed yet let out a slight smile knowing how she felt. Naruto looked at her.

"DOBE!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto remained silent wide eyed.

"Naruto.." sighed Sakura hoping he didn't change his mind.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Naruto as he finally ran up to Sakura picking her up. Gaara and Sasuke sighed and walked away leaving Sakura and Naruto laughing.

"Why me?!" asked Naruto looking up at her because he was picking her up.

"You have been there for me for as long as I could remember. I love you, Naruto." replied Sakura. Naruto looked deep into her emerald eyes and kissed her with so much passion.

"Ok.." replied Naruto. "Let me do this right." Naruto got down on his knee. "Sakura, I have loved you for a long time and you are the best person I know. I have never hurt you and I will never leave you or hurt you. I love you Haruno Sakura. Will you marry me?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes!"

Naruto smiled back and kissed his fiance with love and passion.

**I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much. Ya'll gave me an idea for my next story. Thank you so much for those who have been reading this! I love you guys! Well, I hope you guys will read the A.K.A squeal to this. THANKS TO THOSE WHO VOTED! For all those who are wondering. Gaara only lost by one vote. Sorry to all those other couples. THANK YOU!**

--DarksHiddenOne


End file.
